1st Chapter's Script
Wiki Tail Comic, Chapter 1: Wiki Tail First Act Second Act Jak: A quite complicated stuff, huh? Reli: Yeah, next time let’s get more info about why are we going to beat a person… Jak: It would prevent us to give a girl money to comfort herself drinking milk on a bar... What did she said? That she's drinking Milky's blood? (a hooded person pass by Jak, he observes) Reli: Something like that. -Jay: (drunk) And those idiots told me to stay quiet? Can you believe that? Waiter: I believe that you drank too much, girl. -Jay: But this is milk… Milk doesn’t…Milky manipulated the milk (-Jay falls asleep) Milky: (the hooded person appears showing her face) I’ll take care of her, don’t worry. I’m her mother. Waiter: Whatever. (Explosion at the bar) Jak: What happened? Reli: The bar! (Reli and Jak run to the bar, with the entrance destroyed) Jak: She exploded the bar with her Magic to create a distraction, since Milk can't provide a good explosion. Let's get her. Reli: But we don’t know where she is! Jak: I know. It seems that she's tense about this whole thing. Look. The milk's drops that came from the explosion mixes with milk that she's sweating. Following the drops, we have... (points to a direction) there. Third Act (Inside the house, Milky kicks –Jay, that’s with her hands tied) Milky (tense): So, where’s the money? -Jay: Go… to… hell… Milky: If you don't answer it soon I'll be forced to kill another Violet... (Milky looks through the window) It seems that more people are joining this party... But who invited them? Milk Magic: Milk Minions! (Outside the house, Jak and Reli running to the hideout) Jak: Always suspect of a hooded person! Reli: Yeah! (Milk Minions appear)Jak: I’ll leave these guys to you!(Jak jumps above the minions) Reli: OK! (Reli dashes and punches one of the minions, but his hand pass through them) Milk Minions… These guys don’t die easily… It seems that I’ll have to use that! (Reli grabs his bazooka and put in his shoulder) Now babies! (Ral uncovers his bazooka, revealing the dolls) You guys have had enough sleep, now its time for action! (Dolls: "Action! Action!") (Reli starts firing rockets of Magical energy that look like this but bigger and not so fast) Hahahahahahahahah! (Milk Minions are being thrown everywhere) Tch, Let's finish this quickly my babies! Bazooka Formation: (the top doll's head spins) Soul Blast! (a bigger sphere of Magical power is fired and makes a huge explosion when it comes into contact with a minion destroying them all) Milk’s boiling point is about 100ºC…http://van.physics.illinois.edu/qa/listing.php?id=1451 Low temperature for my babies’ beams! (Tongue Out, revealing that the Guild Crest is there) (Inside the hideout)Milky: Damn, they’re coming! But this isn’t the end of the story! (Milky grabs a knife) Prepare to die! (Jak appears and kicks Milky on the face) -Jay: Jak! (Jak picks the knife and frees -Jay) (He gives her keys) Jak: Now finish her! -Jay: OK! (-Jay picks a key) Open the Gate of the Merman Key! Taumerus! (Canclev appears)Taumerus: It has been a while, Mrs. -Jay... -Jay: Slice her, Taumerus!Taumerus is Wiki Tail's version of Animaltamer7. Taumerus: Moookay! (Taumerus picks a hammers, then attacks Milky, pressing her to the ground) Jak: (picks up Milky) Now that I think well, we don't have a Celestial Spirit Mage at Wiki Tail... Ever think about joining a Guild, -Jay? References